Redemption
by Rillia01
Summary: Set after Nt 10, Kamijou Touma wished to settle few things with one girl but he had not yet realized that the chance of meeting the Railgun is so slim that he wonder whether it was mere play of fate they bump into each other occasionally for Touma to get electrocuted or luck just favoured Mikoto and granted her wish to meet him.


**Author's Note**

So here it's a one-shot story I wrote for one of my favourite couples, needless to say an AU. 'The small adventure of Kamijou Touma after Nt 10 to settle his feelings completely'. Well, I never thought it'd expand to 9000+ words, when I reflected back again, I intended it to be a short story covering only 5000 words, but here it is exceeding the prospect and almost doubling my expectation. But with it I really hope the readers can enjoy this - excessive amount of words for one-shot standard. And, I made two illustration for this story, 'please kindly copy the address to a new tab and go for it!', is what I hope for.

rillia . tumblr dot com / image/99568570320(delete the space and please change the dot into ".")

Special Thanks to Hikaster for beta-reading it. XD

Wisampa61, I'm sorry for the late reply because I was terribly busy these last months, but believe me, our OTP is not death by all means... ! ;D

Then let me say it again, please enjoy, your comment and review are most appreciated!

* * *

><p>He could vaguely remember her trembling form within his blurry vision, her slender hands reached out to him in a gentle embrace, he's stifled.<p>

"What? You do understand after all." She whispered, a genuine smile graced her lips.

As if on cue, the heaven-sent child released her ultimate finishing move.

"-Agrh..."

He blackened out, whatever strength remained in his limbs left, but he faintly heard her almost inaudible voice, laced with undertone loneliness.

"This is the first time I actually defeated you...it's a lot emptier than I thought it would be."

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1 <strong>

Mid-December, temperature dropped drastically around this time of year all over the world save for several particular areas; biting wind blew across cities, nights became longer and the sky looked dull after losing its bluish tint, Academy City being part of Tokyo's region was also in the receiving ends of these distasteful phenomenon.

Furthermore, struggling against the unpleasant weather aside currently there's a formidable enemy the citizens were facing, namely "the accumulated school works in preparation to pass the upcoming exam week". As 80% of the populace were students and there's a little less than a week left of time to learn, teachers were rushing to cover left over materials. In the midst of a frantic period, it's important not to lose sight of one's goal, yet Imagine Breaker - sole possessor - the spiky black-haired teenager growled slightly under his breath seemingly losing his fighting spirit even before the unsavoury battle started.

"Why..?" He wept in brittle voice, resigned to his fate.

Although the whole 'Magic God' ordeals had been resolved, and he had managed to come back to his _mundane_ life safely, what greeted him was a stack-up of horrifying overdue assignments rather than a warm welcome. He forlornly dragged his heavy legs inside the crowded hallway while pondering whether he could ask a certain genius middle-schooler assistance without being electrocuted first or being laughed at and losing his pride in the process.

"Yo! Why ya' looking so down, Kami-yan?" Out of nowhere, a singsong irritating chirp snapped him from his trance. Kamijou instinctively twirled around; sending awkward glares upon seeing the two-faced spy sauntered toward his direction.

"Tsuchimikado, don't you have the slightest bit of pity to this young man whose life is in danger due to the amount of school works he has to finish by the end of the week? And now you're asking the very person why he's upset; yes, of course he is, it's not like I volunteered to excuse myself from my responsibility as a high school student, y'know."

His exasperated expression brought a mocking smile to his teaser's face.

"Whoa, so dark, you should be glad that you're still in one piece after defying the world police and catching up with your study like nothing has happened." Tsuchimikado chuckled.

"You jest, be it tomorrow or Monday, I probably will lose an arm or two if I don't finish them."

"Now, now, let's get rid of your pessimistic thoughts, and think of brighter future ahead, like for example a girl in maid outfit serving you day and night."

"I don't have time for your joke, Tsuchimikado, I'm leaving." Touma criticized, slumping his stiff shoulder and walked on aimlessly.

"Geez, Don't be so fast, Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado beefed, "I have important things I need to discuss with you." He spun a single key within his index finger, prompting his friend to follow him.

Sensing the seriousness in his voice, Kamijou Touma's upper lips twitched unnaturally.

The key which Tsuchimikado haughtily showed was the school rooftop's door spare key. What's privacy needed for if it not to suppress information leak of dangerous stuff? Touma would really, really like to believe in good and the happy-ever-after, nevertheless, given his luck it was bound to happen...

'Troubles'.

'Again...?' He tagged along grudgingly.

"Let's cut it short, Kami-yan. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Touma was dumbstruck. Nothing he had experienced so far led him to imagine Tsuchimikado Motoharu was the type who asked for his friend's welfare - least of all, _his_.

"Myahhh, don't be so surprised. In a way, I have miraculously washed my hand off that _**world**_; my lifestyle just changed according what big events in my life guided me towards. But Kami-yan, you _don't_. Defeating a 'Magic God', and you're still the same old Kamijou Touma, it makes me think **'are you a monster**?'." Tsuchimikado explained in a smooth rationalization, back rested against the cold fence, he just indirectly demanded an answer from the poster boy while wearing an emotionless smile.

Touma was stifled. "I'm not- uhm" He held his tongue back._ 'a monster._..' Notwithstanding the tactless-argument's premise headed for, would uttering nonsense such as - 'it was another harsh training so as to master an advanced material art, much acquiring a stealth mind and compose aura were presently the results' - sounded convincing enough?

_**He**_ - Kamijou Touma - a boy who had done numerous impossible feats, although he never recognized them as achievements but for whose lives had been saved by his whimsical nature, certainly not just a few of them, were spurred from within as they realized how wreck of a human Kamijou Touma was. He strove and strove forward as he had neither the hesitations nor limitation common to every human being. Self-preservation, objective, reasons, or survival, these things were foreign to him, no, he didn't have the big idea of becoming a 'hero', he was well aware that he couldn't save everyone, nevertheless, unquestionably, Kamijou Touma was _twisted_, indeed.

"Well, Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado sneered.

'_Am I a monster?'_ the question resurfaced itself and bothered him than ever.

"I-I'm not-" Tongue-tied, he swallowed saliva down his dried throat.

Fate or not, deep down, gradually, subconsciously, repeating these habitual 'saving people things' without considering the consequences, elaborate strategies, deceitful plans, extra preparation and precaution, the boy had finally grasped the true significance of clenching his fist, since in the heat of battle none of them mattered, merely the ability to react based on one's sharp intuition made him survive his enemies' brutal onslaught.

He wished everyone (have the right) to be able to smile.

He never sought any acknowledgement or beseeched credits, even a simple word of gratitude.

He chose this path because he believed so, ironically his right hand couldn't act from a distance, since it's not a super fast problem-solving power gun, he must engaged his opponents and stood on his ground unflinchingly, receiving blows after blows, berates of supernatural attacks with petty determination to support his limbs moving again whilst injured and battered like a rucksack. At the end, he had lost his track; "Preserving everyone's smile is my responsibility" was imprinted inside his subconscious.

"Kami-yan...?" Tsuchimikado churned his eyebrows; he was a professional spy, he naturally noticed something was bothering the boy.

"I made a mistake... a huge one-" Touma muttered. The memory of discovering his weakness was all too fresh, akin to molten hot chocolate cakes inside the oven.

Nonetheless, there was no reason to feel so overwhelmed with emotions – specifically fear, right?

Hence the world had once devolved into knots of spiralling chaos, 'he' was the stimulating attraction on Othinus's playground; body skewered, betrayed, impaled, stomped, pushed, smashed, it was hell, to say the least, however admitting he was mistaken proved to be a more challenging task.

Minutes passed.

"A monster, huh?" Kamijou Touma snorted; he sucked in mouthful of air and let it hiss out slowly.

Strange how such an easy-going conversation could reawaken his emotional turmoil.

Othinus had stolen his 'hard-earned placid laughter post the regular blood-quenching conflicts' in a single flick of her finger and between the ideal world and himself; he finally made the selfish decision and came back.

He _**did**_ destroy that world.

"I don't know." Touma said honestly. His voice trailed off.

"Eh?" On the other hand, the spy whose patience was at its wit end waiting for some interesting reactions didn't expect Kamijou Touma to brilliantly escape his trap. "Geez..." ('Being confronted by this kind of honest answer does really blow the fun parts of it'); Tsuchimikado concluded, scratching the back of his head.

'Yeah, despite all I'm still smiling innocently...' Touma whispered to himself. 'Maybe, I really am a monster...'

Then something clicked.

"_After everything, why would you cling to a convenient and terribly naïve world like that!?" -_

Her furious words.

Again, it resounded deeply inside him.

A harsh and at the same time a gentle reminder...

"_Do you really think that's the same thing as saving people?" __ -_

He did somehow destroy the '_perfect world'._

He did perhaps make a huge irreversible mistake by destroying it.

... Yet something about her words rang true – mostly the part that a perfect world where everything was set under the same values, 'happiness' was no longer there, what lay beneath the deceitful veil was a fabricated world existed solely to destroy Kamijou Touma's mind.

It was a heart-wrenching chore, choosing which one held more significance value than the other.

"_Y__ou came back to this world? You sacrificed everyone else to do so? If so, you aren't supposed to envy what you turned your back on! You're supposed to be glad you returned to this world! Even if it's imperfect and incomplete, you should be glad you were born into this world! You should be proud of that fact!"_ -

There's still some regret alas, nevertheless it wasn't his fault to laugh happily even now, treasuring the every bits of peaceful moments. So his lips curved up slightly.

"I don't know. I have been called 'barbarian ape' or 'thoughtless ape' before... Um, does my appearance is that insightful to level up and become a 'beast'?"

...

"Puh- hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tsuchimikado burst out laughed. "Well, you bet, this is how Kamijou Touma's answer should be."

"Tsuchimikado, I'm being serious here! I'm afraid if Kamijou Touma's misleading initials have travelled around among students by witless jokes of problematic gossipers, so stop laughing already!"

('Hmm...He'd lost the air of indecisiveness and regret.') Tsuchimikado pondered, his curiosity was piqued.

Hereof he reflex adopted a thoughtful expression.

('It somehow involved the irony - ill-humour of fate - withal peaceful routines a teenage boy deserved, his last months were embittered by anguish, grief-stricken verdicts, and constant betrayals. ...Within a short meaningful silent, he must have recalled something that encouraged him to make a crucial judgement and move forward, but what? ...Oh')

"I see... you've found your light." Tsuchimikado felt delighted for no reason.

"You... noticed?"

"Who do you think I am? You're full of holes; you're as good as an open-book grandly displayed on the counter top of bookstore with a plate label above it saying 'go read the funniest book you'd ever find in history for free!'." Tsuchimikado waved his hands sarcastically.

"Damn you!"

"Anyway, since you're fine, what're you planning to do? I have no qualms about whatsoever afflictive things happened to you while battling that vicious witch, but I'm sure you must be filled with scars. Who supported you when you were crumbling? Whose words and actions made you survive? Considering I'm not a seer, I can't divine your future, I know nothing except the path you're walking is a thorny one, may not contain a finish line nor redemption, therefore I pray for that person who you can lean on stay with you till the end of your journey. ...Kami-yan, no matter how oblivious you're, you'd better catch her before she slips away from your grip." Tsuchimikado advised, looking far more serious than the situation warranted.

"...You're right. Thanks."

Kamijou Touma clenched his fist.

Its purpose wasn't to strike his foe; instead it's a symbol of resolution.

One persisting –poignant - obstacle he needed to settle.

He'd straighten it out.

SMACK.

'...Eh?'

Kamijou's world flickered. He toppled forward and abback as his awareness dropped considerably. Throbbing pain stabbed his neck and black dots covered his already hazy vision. He tried to reel back but feebly sagged down when he spotted the striking silhouette looming over him.

'What...' _Tsuchimikado? Why?_

Puzzled, he sunk into complete blackness.

"With this I've repaid my debt to you."_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTERLUDE 1<strong>_

15 minutes ago.

Misaka Mikoto perched on top a gigantic windmill turbine, the iconic power plant build in Academy City, toying with her crumpled skirt. She folded and loosened its tip in a rhythmic manner, lost in the oblivion of daydreaming.

"It's so calming..."

Seeing from high above, Academy City's layout was irrefutably strikingly picturesque. Light, calm zephyr wafted, invigorating and refreshing, redefining the connotation of relaxation anew. Mikoto stared at the spectacular landscape for several minutes and closed her eyes. It's nippy, acutely frigid and crisp weather, but she welcomed the frore air as they drifted the clouds away.

Her lips tweaked, remembering her idi- No, she meant _**that**_ _idiot_ in appreciating reminisces. Whether she was in pinch, the boy will rush to her side and kind-heartedly protect her. Part of her was extremely gratified to know he, too, earnestly cared for her... Only that he had repeatedly saved her life - at risk of his own, no less.

'_That boy...'_

Albeit how tattered his body was, he would clenched his right fist, brushing off those horrible wounds, as noble it's sound, for people whose pride being trampled upon seeing his back again and again, these scenes played before them were endless nightmare they have to watch repeatedly.

_'...Say, if inflicting pain is your specialty?_'

No mere words could change him, he's rotten to the core, everyone who knew him probably realized it immediately, but their efforts in rescuing the boy resulted to no avail. So, even now, the black-haired teen was still saving another damsel in distress.

"Muh?! ...Am I too mannish?"

Most girls wanted to be a princess at some point in their youth, waiting for their prince charming or knight in shining armour to come, though she couldn't specifically remember that wish. But now, more than ever she yearned for greater power to be with him.

_'My hands will probably are too frail to support his entire weights.'_ She mumbled melancholically. The sight of brutal massacre of her sisters made her feet crimpled, a monster quenching for power drenched in bloodsheds, every bits of details these recollections brought her tears to quell up, threatening to stream out unbidden and her stomach would pathetically lurched from the repulsive nausea.

Truly, she felt so helpless. 'I want the strength to stay by his side.' She had once harboured. The millisecond she had adverted her attention, the boy had been chased by the World police.

"No kidding,"

_He's the most problematic subject of affection_. Her eyes soften incredibly as she giggled like a maiden in love. Went unnoticed by her, that gesture emitted some kind of alluring pheromones, bewitching and utterly and adorably cute.

...

...

"..." *_Psssssh_* **Emotion overloaded**...** Emotion overloaded**...** Emotion overloaded**...

Her heart's alarm rang exuberantly.

Mikoto's cheeks flushed cherry pink, was self-conscious, The Electric Princess fidgeted endearingly and cushioned her chest unto her thighs; balling both hands closer like a squirrel as she released small bluish sparkly electric currents. _'What am I thinking?!' _She mewed, shaking her head feverishly to lighten the overriding heat.

She again placed her gaze far upon the azure skyline, "I should go home, Kuroko will pester me to no end if I come home late," Mikoto stated as she swung her legs and 'plopped down'.

To be exact, she flung herself 50 meters downwards to earth in a frightening speed, piercing the air at 70kph, and decelerated in the last minute before her feet landed. Daintily.

"Now, let's get going to the Judgement quarters. Hm, should I bring some snack for them?" She cheerily said and marvelled her way to her friends' office.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2<strong>

Touma regained his consciousness.

"... Huh?" He uttered in confusion.

Stuffy air and ill-fitting darkness enclosed him.

'What?! It's pitch black, I can't see anything!'

His hand flew reflexively trying to feel his surroundings.

'This sensation? Plastic? Wait...'

His processor thought came into a halt; he recognized the unfamiliar dire situation he had fell victims into. Days ago, (suppose) a Vajrayana-style magician had infiltrated inside Academy City's fortress, he was Umezaki Yuuga, who brought the Altar of the Wisdom King in order to filch away the knowledge and skills of power development programs. Kamijou Touma had hell of experiences to capture the **non-existent** entity, including being labelled as a pervert.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'...'

On that occasion, his phone buffered.

'What?! What the heck with this all too similar settings?! It's like having a dejavu!'

Beep. Beep.

'...'

Beep. Beep.

'...Uh'

The awkwardness of his silent position sitting in the dark had extended beyond what his sanity could compromise and he wriggled frenziedly.

"NuoooooooOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

And it's in his luck, it was bound to happen that this involuntary act of moving hither and fro accidentally press the call accept button.

['Yo, Kami-yan?] Tsuchimikado's voice quickly came across the line.

"Tsuchimikado, you... what the hell did you do?!" Touma flared up, after all getting trapped in cramped space was but a pleasant incident.

[Nyah, you don't need to thank me, this is the fastest way to contact our lovely Ojou-sama in her school, after all. Rest assured I've sent you to a harmless location!']

...

...

...

Without his accord, for the second time – (Illusion Breaker in all probability annihilates his third time's the charm), Kamijou Touma was packed and shipped to the School Garden, where male species was heavily frowned upon.

'You...you...'

"You rotten, Hawaiian shirt-wearing, sunglasses-wearing, nyah nyah bastard onmyouji!"

Tsuchimikado hung up before Touma could protest his objections.

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTERLUDE 2<strong>_

"Thank you for your purchase."

"Let see, I think I bought enough for them." Misaka exited a convenience store she stumbled earlier. "Chocolate stick for Saten-san, Green tea mochi for Uiharu, Mushashino Milk for Konori-senpai and... Geh, natto cookies for Kuroko. Seriously, what's with her taste?".

Mikoto ogled in front of the store, having texted her uncanny junior her location five minutes ago, she knew Kuroko would arrive shortly.

"Lovely Ojou-san," She spun around when she felt several presences in her radar scan. "What're you doing alone? Isn't it dangerous?" One hoodlum nonchalantly enclosed their space to her comfort zone.

"He's right. You should be careful," accompanied by another one. Those flirtatious disgusting speeches irked Mikoto in a flash. She gritted her teeth. Small electrical sparkles flurried on her head.

"Yea, yea, let us level 3(S) accompanies you to your destination."

"Don't worry you're save with us." Two more delinquents approached her; still clueless about what kind of mess they're in.

"Let me warn yo-"

"Wuoooaahhh-you brought a lot, need us to help you?" One of them snatched the plastic bags from Mikoto's hand.

"Ha..." Mikoto sighed. "I was holding myself so Judgement doesn't have the displeasure of cleaning you, hooligans, up. But... I can lash out a bit, right?" She grinned fiercely.

"Onee-sama~ ! Did you wait?"

Kuroko appeared out of thin air. Brimming with uncalled enthusiasm, she was ready to tackle her dearest senior but was stopped dead on her track. "Oneeeeeeeeeee-sama? Can I say 'Judgement desu no' before your holy, high, and mighty electrical whips fry them? I think it'll do the justice."

"Hm?" The air became heavy and the Judgment officer could feel great tumulus power surged out from the frail-looking girl. "You won't say 'I'll handle this, Onee-sama!'?" A mischievous smile emerged on the girl's heart-shaped face.

"No, you're scary when you're pissed." Kuroko shrunk.

Mikoto chuckled. "You do understand me Kuroko. You can go back now, leave it to me." High currents electrical arches swirled and crackled, enveloping her curves as if they're waltzing.

"Yes..." The teleporter retreated exasperatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 3<strong>

"Phew."

Kamijou sighed in relief, that suspicious-looking package - containing him - hadn't been mercilessly wrecked in a girls' locker room thanks to the delivery agent whom 'considerate' action organize it to be put onto the empty roadside. Unlike the previous helter-skater development, he hadn't gotten himself tangled in the conflicted twine of common sense to run away or defending his remaining self-proclaimed dignity. It did enlighten him, seeing how lady luck tended to ignore his prayer.

"Damn Tsuchimikado, whereas it's for the best interests of me, he should duly inform me before throwing me into a chaotic predicament."

He stood beside an over-towering wall at the farthest corner of the crowded shopping districts.

Of course, his tight spot wouldn't allow him achieving his primary goal.

"Uuh. What despicable schemes he has arranged..." Touma whimpered dejectedly.

Thus, right now, his utmost urgent objective was pretty much clear; to get out from the heavy-guarded School Garden, sheltered and barricade - which noticeably also severing all ties with the outside world - **at the earliest**.

By the logical flow his legs automatically headed to the exit way.

He treaded stealthily - 'totter- loiter -teeter' - around the restricted area, shrouding his presence beneath the partially shaded passageway. Sometimes he would briefly took refuge there, calming his hammering heartbeat, which reasonable, insofar as he had seen the horrifying high class girls' rampage were cataclysmic on par – and not exaggerated - to explicitly illustrated them as blood-thirsty demons.

"...Guh?!"

Those disastrous scenes flashed through his mind anew, and forthwith he could feel scrunching chilliness crept up from his foot to his spine.

He shook his head in accordance.

"I mustn't be disheartened; last month I readily accepted help from the #5 but I have no such convenient card on my hand presently."

His eyes scanned the buildings varied in height and uniformity, delicate embroidered details were craved here and there, bearing similar atmosphere to that of old-medieval English era's constructions. Streaming warm light of afternoon starlight casted over the painstakingly adorned buildings; ostensibly to give them majestic touch, magnificent and glorious, Touma was stricken further amaze-

THUD

A grave negligence...

A brief thoughtless action...

He was so engrossed by the grandiose architectural scenery displayed; he bumped into **someone**.

'_Oh s***!_'

Various ominous torturous-methods immediately sipped, perturbed and formed sickening view on his pitiful imagination. Once again, Touma's panic-mode re-emerged.

"How rude-"

"I'm sorry!"

She was cut in short.

"Eh?"

"It's a misunderstanding! I mean-, I AM TRULY AM SORRY!" Touma swiftly apologized in deep, deep bow. Sensing the approaching peril, he chose the preposterous decision to beg pardon.

"Ah...eh, uhm, no apology necessary?" The opposite-gender was flabbergasted by the sudden feat. She gasped and clapped her ornate fan close to her mouth. "Hm? ...Oh my, oh my, a commoner high school boy, are my eyes deceiving me?" An eccentric intonation and personification superficially typical to that Ojou-sama's way of speaking entered Kamijou's ears. There's no shrill shrieking like 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA' or even the slightest bit hint of distress emitted from her, it earned his attention, and thence he raised his head.

Opening his half-close lid eyes sheepishly, Kamijou gulped.

"...?"

The girl, dressed in Tokiwadai middle schools uniform, was calm and appeared careless about Touma's absurd existence. She scrunched to his eyes level, "You..." spoke up with her ornate fan still hovering in front of her face, **"Tell me in words of one syllable!",** and out of the blue shouted at closer proximity.

"-!?" Surprised by the spontaneous stunt, Touma fell to the ground. hard. '**Ouch!**!' He screamed inaudibly. "_...?!__**" 'WHAT HAPPENED EXACTLY...?!'**_

"I, Kongou Mitsuko, shall not turn a blind eye toward crimes, here and now, in pursuit of righteousness, I courteously ask for you to come clean about your testimonies for entering this place, peeping tom!" She scrutinized menacingly and added, "Oho-ho-ho, even at that perfect angle, you won't able to see what inside my skirt. As I am a wind-type, Aero-Hand – level 4 –, Esper; it'd be quite problematic if my skirt rose up whenever I used my power, no? So I requested special made skirts based on Atmospheric Pressure theory, in which, tremendous air pressure – wind – pushes them, **whoosh!**, several thin layers of cold-resistant fibres will generate an equal force to withstand it, hence, they won't be uplifted. Oho-ho-ho-ho" Mitsuko boasted, look of triumph elaborated her crude mannerism.

Getting caught on the girl's weird paces, Touma averted his gaze. '...Well, I know specifically a tomboyish Ojou-sama whose defence stat is way higher than you.'

'Short pants'

Heh, nothing beat that, plus the 'bang-biri-biri' shock aftermath.

Aha-ha-ha... He laughed dryly to himself.

"...Hello? Should we heighten security or call Anti-skill? ...Now, now, don't you dare ignore me, 'words truly do travel fast'; have you ever heard of it? Gossiping is always be a guilty pleasure for us, women. Kongou Mitsuko is generous enough to conduct an investigation over this case and not blindly forgo a punishment."

"...Um, are you by any chance implying I still have the chance to survive?" He inquired.

"Mah, mah, what're you talking about?"

"You didn't scream nor ask anybody help. I wonder why..." He plainly said, emphasizing the oddity of her deeds.

"Fumu, you catch it pretty fast." Mitsuko pouted, "'The infamous Tokiwadai Middle School', Kongou Mitsuko swore to make that name shine with greater brilliance." She raised her arm, brimming with bizarre enthusiasm.

"It's nerve-wrecking if its dignity and merit are spoiled by a trivial accident, no?" she glanced at him, her gaze sharpen. "Mind you, it's not papering over the cracks but to get the bottom of it, I can deal with one or two peeping toms, but what about terrorist? Our societies often ignore issues of critical importance and jump over conclusion, overlooking the key to distinguish irrelevant and misleading information as the problem's complexity arises. A psychologist once said 'overly positive assumptions can lead to disastrous miscalculations'; we were inhibited by conformity, merely curing the patients, '**you'**, without purging the source of the plague."

'Why a down-to-earth topic could be broadened that far?'

Touma cringed. 'Talkative' would be an understatement. He really, really, wanted to retort back; cutting her lengthy rant but realized it was the brightest attention of him to escape unscathed.

"I have no desire to be a bystander," Mitsuko, not took a blind bit of notice, continued her gibberish. "If there're security holes, finding and fixing them comes first before all'; we have to solve them now, not until something goes haywires. So it wouldn't behove you to lie to me, unless you wish to incur the displeasure of the girls reside here, no?"

_In other word, she'd be willing to let him off the hook for some information regarding these 'security holes', huh?_

"Err, okay... I'm not quite sure either." Touma reluctantly admitted.

"...?"

"N-nothing! Nothing! I'll explain thoroughly!"

_But I have no qualms what's Tsuchimikado's tricks true face, _went unsaid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTERMISSION 1<strong>_

"Ha-chyyuuuuuuu!" A loud sneeze reverberated across the room.

The blonde spy nuzzled his itchy nose. "...Someone must be bad talking me."

Right on the mark

* * *

><p><strong>PART 4<strong>

"Long story short, your – prankster-maniac - friend packed and shipped you to the School Garden? 'Unbelievable!'... I can't possibly utter that." Mitsuko pondered, contemplated awhile, cocked her head and then nodded, "I understand... fusing over this trivial matter doesn't add up to minute loss. Come, I'll accompany you to the gate."

"Eh?" _she deemed it plausible enough? _Touma doubted; he was being sceptical, body rooted on the ground.

"What..?" She raised an eyebrow; dangerous glint was visible on her eyes. "N-no, nothing!" He scrambled to his feet onward, fast; fearing the off chance she had a change of heart.

"Right" Kongou Mitsuko turned her heels on him, taking a small step forward and stopped. "Ah, I forgot... this was your last change, peeping tom. I hope hereupon you can adhere to the rules and refrain yourself, otherwise I'll plummet... no, I'll launch you to space." Showing a modest, courteous smile, she uplifted her heavy brandish-looking fan, pointed it toward a single direction and POW! Swirling wind spurted out of thin air, cracking the pin-pointed pavement apart, right next to Touma.

"...**!**"

'_She's an outrageous firing girl!'_ Imagine Breaker might as well be a good for nothing charm if he didn't react on times to avoid it, especially if the ejection point located bellow him.

"Oho-ho-ho how was it?" Mitsuko giggled triumphantly.

Cold-sweat dropped from his forehead, Kamijou Touma could only manage an ill at ease grin in return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTERMISSION 2<strong>_

Somewhere else, there're two freeloaders ignorantly enjoying their peaceful day regardless of his turbulence one.

"Wha-you stupid cat don't pull my hair!" A tiny creature shouted, clearly in annoyance; her legs were hovering over the plain white cabinet.

"Sphinx is not a stupid cat! Don't bad-mouth him!" The calico cat sole protector criticized, she paid no heed to the desperate cry of the ex-magic god. "... Where Touma put the left-over snacks, I wonder?" She groused. The hungry gluttonous-nun was too preoccupied, rummaging the fried's food stocks; her life was depended on it after all.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 5<strong>

"By the way, it's quite a cruel joke you friend dragged you in. What's possibly the reason?" Kongou broke the 'crisp'-silence on their way.

"No, I just wish to meet someone attending Tokiwadai; he just made fun of it to another scale." A rueful grimace stranded on his face.

"Ara? Tokiwadai Middle School?" Mitsuko enquired. Her creased forehead gave depth to her bewilderment."Mah, mah, had ever I perchance have the pleasure to converse with this dear acquaintance of yours?"

"Who knows? Misaka Mikoto, did that ring a bell?"

Kongou's eyes widen. "Misaka-san? Excuse my language, a no-class, brute and pervert; you are, gained the opportunity to make yourself known?" Disbelief-air was oozing out from her.

Touma crumpled his lips, 'another Misaka-obsessed fans?' _yare, yare_... then, something extraordinarily unusual - out of the world - poke him.

_'Let's tease her, a bit.'_ a Cheshire-cat grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I've been her greatest friend way before she enrolled to Tokiwadai and she'll blush madly if I call her 'biri-biri." Touma bragged.

Not entirely off beam... well, he didn't know when they first met actually and it finally occurred to him, he never asked her, maybe, because it itself was a touching subject he subconsciously ignored.

"Wha- ...!" Touma's scandalous revelation left Kongou Mitsuko gaping and speechless.

Figuratively speaking, she was plugged out and detached from reality for a moment there.

_("How impudent! You're using pet-nickname that symbolizes familiarities to address Misaka-san-!?")_ Was the reaction he expected, but...?

Mitsuko fell into temporary silent. "...I see, Misaka-san is really a remarkable person, she never looked down on someone else, not even a level 0." She smiled sincerely; doubt vanished from her demeanour in a blink of eye.

"..." Touma didn't expect her to readily accept his blatant lie, "...Ah, you're right." and unknowingly agreed.

"...I-" Kongou casted her eyes downward. "I-I'm ashamed. I'm to be awfully mistaken if I can evaluate whether someone is worthy enough to befriend Misaka-san. I was too arrogant, forgive me." Her haughty tone subdued, what's left was self-deprecating remark directed to herself. "In exchange, let me help you to find Misaka-san." She insisted.

"Eh?" Touma blinked.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be a helpful hand to you." Kongou regained her confident and arbitrarily shoved her assistance to him, tugging his limp-hand.

"..."

_How do I say it?_

Destiny has its own quirks and tweaks on involving the idiosyncrasy and fantastic turn of events, fate and conspiracy, magic and science, gears gridding against gears, one encounter often led to another, all in all creating a complete story, a masterpiece.

Much to Kamijou Touma dismay, akin to patched-doll, thin red-threads have long since encircled his joins, being swung around and toyed was his 'everyday prone to happen'.

So he mindlessly abided the unstoppable gears. "...How?"

She quickly fished her phone, "Well, well, directly asking Misaka whereabouts to her lunatic stalker will be the most sensible choice..."

'_Lunatic stalker... Somehow I feel like I'm about to face a last boss.'_

* * *

><p><strong>INTERMISSION 3<strong>

Meanwhile, some trio were leisurely watching soap opera. White-light awash the living room they occupied, blaring television's sound and boisterous shrills constantly kept the snappy oldest individual awake.

"Ha-ha-ha... Accelerator gotten himself jab-smacked by the saviour again, Misaka mocks as Misaka tries to imitate Worst' vocabularies patterns." Last Order spluttered gleefully. "Accelerator is a softie Misaka said as Misaka teases him again and again."

"Shut up, brat." The albino threatened, laying atop the cushion, and glared at Worst who sit nearby.

"Kya-ha-ha-ha, it's not f***kin' my problem if that brat is mimicking me." Obviously amused, Worst shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 6<strong>

He arrived at Judgement 177th branch when the sun had slightly passed its highest altitude; gravitated toward the west horizon line; there Shirai Kuroko stood unflinchingly under the intense unsolicited brightness of the cruel daystar, huffing as her gaze laid on him, hands on her hips.

"Good day, Barbarian-san. I'm sorry, Judgement has its hands full these past last days, and I just received a call from Kongou Mitsuko," Kuroko spat the last syllables with spite. Touma noted. Apparently, both parties did have bad affinities. "Someone -spiky. black. haired. boy. I had better not associated with- openly requested an audience to meet Onee-sama. I hope your arrival doesn't spell trouble." Sarcasm poured out in every inch of her words.

"Are you pissed?" Oblivious to Shirai's irritation, Kamijou Touma confronted the level 4 teleporter.

***POP*** a single cord of muscle popped up on her forehead.

"Stupidity has no cure; I guess it's true, your stupidity knows no bound." Kuroko scowled. "YES. I'm pissed, have I made myself clear?"

'_That's hurt.' _Touma winced at the blunt statement. "Calm down, Shirai. Is Misa-"

"Geh. Please refrain from referring me so casually in broad daylight, barbarian ape!" She snarled deafeningly, hissing as black atmosphere emerged behind her.

"...Ah" Touma rubbed his aching ears and recoiled. "I feel something very disturbing in the way you say it but I'll keep my mouth shut, else mental spikes will hurl, jab, and torn my insides out." Yes. He opted to avoid being reduced almost beyond recognition, into minced-meats.

"My, how wise." Kuroko scorned. "At any rate, what're you doing here?" She emphasized her displeasure in a roundabout approach.

He sighed and repeated flatly. "Where's Misaka?"

"Kiiiiiih! You ungrateful pathetic ape!" Kuroko shrilled. Her wavy hair were swirling and eyes blood-shot, truly she resembled medusa in rage. "Foremost, do you know why Onee-sama has been depressed these past several days?" She accused, waving her index finger furiously.

"Misaka is?" It was news for him and a pang of guilt combine with worries bubbled on his heart.

(_This, this is it...!_ _His fake miserable expression is another unnerving charade to attract women!?_) Shirai mistakenly assumed.

"Tsk. Don't tell me are you going to infect her with that cynical virus of yours?!" Biting her imaginary handkerchief violently, she lamented the fact that her Onee-sama was utterly and vulnerably concerned about this despicable idiot, **all the time**. "Uuu-ooooOOHH!" She screeched again. The vigorous antics had automatically drawn the passerby unwarranted attentions.

"Um... what?"_ 'The conversation is going nowhere.'_ Touma deadpanned. He had an inkling Shirai-san purposely ignore his cushy request. "Shirai-san, can you please quite down your volume?" He implored while he sent an apologetic smile to the bystanders.

She realized she has made herself a scene and blubbered, "!... I-I understand. Geez," Shirai frowned to hide her embarrassment, "So insensitive, I don't understand why Onee-sama took fond-, Er-, adore? Admire? No, I can't find a more subtle word." She sputtered.

"Shirai-san?" He probed the infuriated teleporter.

"A-anyway, she has gone to interfere, I mean, help us Judgement in capturing troublesome Skill-Out at the park near here." She offhandedly said. "I'm very busy so I'll take my leave. You're free to wait. **Outside.**" Kuroko smirked, satisfied with the idea and spun her body gracefully.

'_Agh...'_ It was somewhat a dead sentence. Whilst sunray could hit his face fiercely, the temperature kept scathingly descended unceremoniously below zero. He could see white puffs materialized every time his lungs exhaled. _'An irregular occurrence...'_ Maybe, unwittingly he had ticked-off the infamous capable level 4. _'Ugh!.. That's not important!'_ Right now there's something else that have been bugging him.

"Wait. Alone?" He voiced it out aloud.

A pause.

Shirai tilted her head and nodded in affirmation.

"-Kh!? Why didn't you stop her!?"" Touma glowered, colour drained from his face. 'Biri-biri and nonsensical-thugs', they weren't meant to meet less one's wishes all hell broke! He didn't want to be caught in their crossfire to stop it.

"No use." Kuroko exasperated. "The angry Onee-sama is just unstoppable; rather, letting her vent off her temper is the best course of accomplishment." She finished sardonically and he has feared for this lucid respond but to be shoved right into his face. Really, so predictable, him and his luck.

"...! Y-you gotta be kidding me!"

Touma crunched down in respond and groaned_. 'Geez, I feel like I'm dancing thoughtlessly in the palm of __**his**__ manipulative hand.'_ Thorough several hurly-burly disorders he had prevailed over earlier, he thought Kuroko was absolutely his biggest obstacle; however the future begged to differ, as positively, the said awe-inspiring Onee-sama was utterly a handful individual as well.

"Argghhhhh! I will go!" He declared as he stood up vigorously. "Where's she?" He urged as his face crumpled into a mess, he was, as if, in the verge of tears.

Kuroko blinked. "!? Huh?"

"Please!" He pleaded, eyes glistening.

Befuddled she was; the stoic expression still preserved._ (What's this? Is this a trap?! But why he resembled a dog that was desperately searching for his master?)_ She's at a loss.

Wag. Wag. His illusory tail wagged.

_(Urgh. He doesn't even have a shred of grace.)_

"Please!" He clapped his hand. His eyes clenching shut.

"...Humph. Alright, alright, she's on the park beside the crossroad." Kuroko pitied and relented bitterly, telling her beloved Onee-sama's location.

His face lifted up. "Thanks!" Touma steadied himself, fumbling a little and briskly took a deep breath. "Ups... Okay." He then abruptly sprinted leaving smoke trails and dust behind.

"*cough* *cough* what's with him?!" She exclaimed. It ticked her off that the ape always lives in his own pace.

Biip. Biip.

"Shirai-san have you finished your business? I need you to work on the piling paper-works." Uiharu reprimanded her cheerfully. "And are your wounds, okay?" She added to her partner who instantly teleported outside right after Kongou Mitsuko had informed her about Kamijou-san arrival.

"Yes, yes, how sweet of you my best friend, you don't need to worry, they're healing superbly." Kuroko snorted and flipped her hair, letting him go.

Besides, the bustling city will hinder the ape running away if he **ever hurt her Onee-sama**.

* * *

><p><strong>PART 7 <strong>

Touma took his pace, faster and faster. His lungs were burning, his legs were wobbling and he felt his muscle stretched uncomfortably from the strain of running off suddenly. "Ofphh!" Kamijou stumbled a little, losing his balance and almost toppled over a large muddy puddle but fortunately regained his central axis of centrifugal force mid-fall. "Phew..." He heaved a sigh in relief and resumed his sprint.

His mind flew to the previous sessions.

Touma was well aware he couldn't blame Kuroko to not stopping Mikoto, the amazing Railgun. He did notice Shirai-san flinched in every movement she performed and the subtle indication of white straps enfolded on her arms, she was wounded. Who was him to push the responsibility to someone injured? He grunted and-

***BOOM* **

An explosion.

Touma jolted.

"...!?" The appalling thunderous sound alerted him awake.

He wrinkled his nose when he smelled a burning odour infiltrated the aisle and he saw bluish crackles highlighted the dim alleyway. One person quickly crossed his mind. "Misaka!" He flung forward, rushing off and skidded abruptly when his eyes sighted her elegant figure in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>INTERMISSION 5<strong>

The family restaurant was pretty much barren except there were six boisterous costumers that occupied the seat beside the window. Chatting verbosely and vociferously, the weird group consisted of all girls and one _lazy_ labourer boy who always get scolded for petty causes.

"HAMAZZUUUURAAAAA !" In a sickeningly sweet exaggeration, the former leader of Item, Mugino Shizuri called the irregular level zero; her lip was curled into a maniac grin.

"Yes, yes, may I help you?"

"Yes! Hurry up and tell the owner that the salmon isn't fully cooked!" Chirped the younger salmon-lover as she sulked indignantly, body slumped to the table.

"F-Fremea...!?" ('Did Mugino's stuck-up personality finally rubbed off on her?') Mugino at length had toned down her nasty language in front of Fremea yet her snobbish attitude was essentially the major hurdle of giving Fremea an excellent education. Hamazura sullenly concluded.

"Hm, I super think so too." Kinuhata patted Fremea head in approval and ushered him, "it super left a bad taste in your mouth."

"Shouldn't he talk to the manager instead? I don't think the owner is present." The short black-haired girl clad in pink jersey added meaninglessly.

"You guys... CAN'T YOU SEE I'M EATING TOO?! CAN'T I HAVE A SHORT BREAK FROM DOING YOUR UNFEASIBLE ORDERS?!" Exhaustion made the pouches on his face sag but the girls were palpably unaware of it.

"Ah, the lemon juice isn't cold anymore, Hamazura bring me some ice." Mugino commanded.

"Me too, it's super cold but lemon juice without ice is super bland."

"You guys only hear whatever you want to hear, huh?" And like that, Hamazura's heavenly days, being an errand boy for fine-looking girls, continued~ .

* * *

><p><strong>PART 8<strong>

"Geez, you idiot! Can you wait for a better time for making a heroic entrance!? You startled me! I almost slipped off and strained my legs thanks to you!" Mikoto fumed.

"Let me repeat myself: Kamijou Touma heartily apologized!" He bent forward seriously. "And as I said, I have no intention to startle you."

"...I- I-I know...hm, I perfectly understand.. y-you're worried abou-," Her florid face was a dead way exposition, but Touma, being the dense he was, missed it. "A-anyway I'll let it pass for today, so you better thanks me."

"...? You're weird Biri-biri." The frightened expression that appeared on Misaka's face when she first saw him slightly pricked his chest but since she right now was blithely enjoying their squabble, it was soon dissipated.

"W-wha?! I'm not! And don't call me Biri-biri!"

"Yes, yes."

"Don't brush it off so easily!" Mikoto automatically sent a bolt of thunder and Touma dispersed it with Imagine Breaker.

"Yes, yes, Misaka-sama."

"Y-you!"

Despite it was freezing outside, the energetic quaky pair strolled and bickered endlessly after they-, after Mikoto had finished her business with the now crisped hooligans, and proceeded to grab some hot drinks in the vacant park.

"Here." Mikoto said.

"Thanks." A swift *chaser*, *prattle* *prattle*, and Biri-biri with two can drinks, Touma made no attempt to depict the foregoing sequences and sneakily accepted the can offered.

"Say, why do you want to meet me?" Mikoto shot and plopped down beside him.

"Um, that's, err.. Why I wonder?" He adverted his eyes.

"Hey, hey you grew some backbones and pulled amazing stuff off like asking Kuroko about where am I, why you're losing your confidence now?" He had told her his little misadventure directed by his puppeteer-friend along the way. Of course, leaving out some unnecessary details. "...?"

"..."

Touma dazed off.

"By the way, you could have just contact me, you have my number, right?"

Contact phone?

...

...

...

"..." Realization dawned on him as his eyes bulged and his face contorted to an ugly grimace and shame. _'Why I completely forgot about it?!'_ Red sprawled to his ears and Touma jerked awkwardly. _'I HAVE CALLED SEVERAL TIMES, RIGHT? RIGHT? HOW COULD I MISS IT OUT!?'_

"Y-you... you stupid! Ah-ha-hahaha!" Mikoto couldn't held her laughter and burst out laughing. Her bell like voice resounded on the frosty air, like a wondrous chime.

"Ah..." Lost was his youth replaced by humiliation. "I forgot..."

"You forgot? You forgot? BWUAAAA-AH-AHAHAHAHHA!"

Clutching his mouth tight else he blurted something graver to his dignity, Touma face-palmed.

It took a whole twenty minutes to appease her laughter and Touma was totally torment-ridden by it.

"Are you having fun?"

"Y-yeah... h-ha-ha Thanks for the laugh." She clutched her aching side to contain herself.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, m'lady."

"Pfft...Anyway, why do you want to meet me? Do you need my help?"

"No." Came Touma direct answer and Mikoto smiled wryly. 'I knew it. He won't-' "No, I meant, I-I... yes, I need your help. I want to discuss things with you, is that okay?"

Instantly, her heart was lifted into frill bliss. Mikoto upturned her lips to frame a sardonic smile.

"Sure." She affirmed.

"Uhm. I'm sorry for leaving you... Shirai-san said you were down casted for some time now. Was it correlated to Gremlin's accident?" Touma straightforwardly brought the matters up

"..."

"Misaka?"

Mikoto stayed silent, her bangs covered her eyes, preventing him to see her expression.

_('Sorry? He said sorry ...for leaving me?') _

At that what patched her glue-affix heart melted and washed ashore to the stormy sea. Her blood boiled with unprecedented feelings and she clenched her tiny fists.

"Misaka?"

"Why?" Her voice was low, rich with venom and rage.

It flustered him. "Eh?"

" . ?" she bellowed, "Why?! Why of all things, y-you have to apologize?!" bellowed in anguish, it felt like her whole existence was wrenched apart. "If you're completely oblivious about it then it's fine but... why? I-it's not fair...It just not fair! Do you truly understand the pain of someone being left behind?! Pray tell, Kamijou Touma!" She gripped his collar and berated him with painful harangue.

"Misaka..." Flustered, Touma reached out his right hand, took it back, hesitating for a moment and finally mustered enough courage to gently place it on the doll-like hands of hers. "Sorry... I'm sorry, I was ignorant... I'm sorry." The soothing voice worked and she loosened her forceful grip albeit still refusing to face him.

Her pinkish lip quivered. "Do you understand what it felt for me?" The memories of seeing him bruised and beaten, rested on top of the clean white sheet, breathing shallowly, and falling apart like a shabby ransack was something she didn't want to experience again. "You don't understand at all... idiot."

"..." As her hand slithered away, anxiety seized him. _'Is she giving up on me?'_ He studied her minutely.

_Worn out_ — she looks dishevelled and tormented. By this time, he was exceptionally urged to exert himself to relieve her misery; nonetheless Touma couldn't do anything even if driven with that strong impulse. He was the source; he deserved to be put into blame, thus he couldn't devote such an unreserved kindness; that wasn't his place.

"...Do you know what people think of you?" Her forehead knocked his chest. "Hm—mhm." Mikoto shook her head as she sucked in a breath. At the rather intimate contact, Touma could feel prickly heat tingling on his upper body. "Let me tell you..." She accentuated.

"A fool... Kamijou Touma is a complete fool. Unerringly believing in the path he had chosen, moving forward without the slightest hesitation every time — what a man, to not wake to the reality even after having fallen into an eternal abyss, grasping empty air of a lifeline while overlooking others' helping hands. I don't know if he is actually trying to hide things, or simply doesn't know how to initiate the subject. He **should** depend on other more." Her voice coaxed with frustration.

"Misaka... I—I can't drag you into problems I had no control of." He clenched his right hand.

"Excuse, excuse, Playful prank of god? Uphill and downhill of life? If one were to say that those had been mere congregation of coincidences — or those were justly inevitable, that those were your fate? That no matter how much you have prayed or hoped everything would have eventually been drawn toward the gulf of plight?"

Bewildered by Mikoto's unfathomable words, Touma chortled sarcastically. "You're oversimplifying a bit tad too much, this right hand brought more than the whole world can imagine."

Mikoto's blood bubbled.

Seething — in uncontrollable anger at his smug reply.

_('Do you mean no one can handle it beside you? Don't be cocky... you conceited jerk.')_

"...I see, I see, he had no one beside him. Ah ~ I understand. I was anticipating he would make a last retaliation before death. Look at his expression. Completely at a loss. He was not aware of his own idiocy even till the end." She inserted playful cynical tone inside her speech about the _predetermined_ imminent future of his — purposely in **past **tense and Touma was aggravated by it.

"Misaka, I don't regret what I did, not now or in the future." He said menacingly as his cobalt eyes darkened. "This doesn't concern you. You have no right to insult-" He stopped, seeing her shuddered at his tactless ire, a twinge of something akin to regret filtering through the hard layers protecting his emotions. "—Sorry, I have gone too far."

She hissed. "Yes, you are, I-I c-c-care for you..." Mikoto bluntly confessed and repeat again with more ferocity. "I care for you! Why are you so dim-witted that you can't realize it?!" Frustrated and in fury, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes but as her head still nuzzled on his broad chest, she tried to restrain those overflowing emotions.

—A double jab...

"Misaka..."

It had been weighing on his mind, yet he was reluctant to admit. Although he was sure there are people that willing to sacrifice their life for him, being confronted upfront like this lifted his spirit up.

'A peace created by burying all those memories in the darkness of the past is nothing but a sinful lie'

She went to Europe to help him and comforted him.

'It's all right to change your original goals if you find a better one.'

She didn't accuse him nor fault him.

"..."

A guilty conscience needs no accuser.

Touma tousled his hair, finally came to terms with the implications of the current circumstances. He had wrung her so much; he doubted he could even forgive himself.

He placed his head on the nook of her neck. "Thank you, Misaka."

"Wha-?!" Mikoto squeaked. Fuzzy warm rushed, spreading like a wildfire and her fair complexion flared crimson.

His hot breath tickled her and she squirmed feeble-mindedly on her seat. "Thank you and sorry..."

"Eeph-?!" Rivalling cherry, Mikoto yelped. _('This sensation is too dangerous for my heart!')_

"I'm stupid, a fool," His voice quavered. Kamijou Touma yearned and yearned so he would be bestowed power on his frail hands, on his whims, he want to do the protecting. But that's wrong, it just a stuck-up delusion. 1000 hurls of needles punctured his already bleeding-heart when he realized how powerless he was.

"So can I depend on you?" Touma frankly asked.

"...-!" Mikoto stopped squirming and backed away.

She looked straight at him, with unwavering gaze and determination-filled gleaming eyes, she looked at him.

"Misaka?"

"..."

She placed her forefinger on his lip to silence him and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. It's a simple movement that elude maidenly gracefulness.

"Are you lying?" Mikoto put her coy yet entrancing smile. "Do you seriously ask the 3rd strongest Esper to aid you?"

"-!"

It's simply a breathtaking sight.

Brilliance originated from the depth of her nuclei, something that wreathe smile upon everyone, now in the presences of her, he was stoned. — Mesmerizing captivating personality — a gifted charisma she took for granted which invited envy even from the Queen of Tokiwadai who has lots of people flocking around her.

She's a true shining star.

'_I guess, it's no wonder some people worship the very ground she walked on. _—_And Shirai-san is one of them.'_

Eyeing her, a blooming flower despite clad in school uniform, Touma clipped his lip into 'U' shape.

"Misaka, you're really amazing." And threw an abrupt sincere praise, cultivated from the perpetual piling admiration he harboured for her. "I'm not lying. Will you from now on stay by my side?"

"-!"

A perfunctory verbal request but sincerely stated he entrusted his life, Mikoto couldn't contain it anymore.

Drip.

Drop.

One drip.

Two drops.

Tears drops.

They're brittle and colourless... trickling, twinkling, trailing, so pure and angelic.

"!"

Kamijou reached out his hand to the frail-looking girl.

And she caught his —

"...?" _'Misaka...?'_

Mikoto small porcelain hands grazed his, dipped in rosy-pink at the tip from the cold, they looked so fragile; frightening him if he were to ushered even an ounce of his power they're likely to break.

"Hm-mh"

The girl stood. Her small build spun to face him.

Right now, the radiant Sunkist tone pained the sky behind her as glowing light draped on her body.

Only heightening her allures - Mikoto's orbs twinkled, with tint of cerulean blue hues inside.

"..."

"..."

The gazes from the cyan pupils filled with bitter sweetness and indigo pupils immersed in appreciation intertwined with each other.

And then.

Breeze blew, her silky locks were lifted and fluttered, they were basked in the starlit rays and dipped exquisitely onto the vibrant golden scenery, making them seemingly translucent fulvous coloured, the exact replica of Chrysanthemum honeys, was mesmerised, Kamijou Touma sucked his breath. He patiently waited for her reply.

When time felt to slow down, Mikoto steadied her beating heart.

"_I'm not lying. Will you from now on stay by my side?"_

It's not romantic at all.

It's not even a confession.

There's only platonic implication behind those words.

Nonetheless, these misleading things uttered by him, transcending all logic and equation, tugged her heart string dearly.

Mikoto smiled.

_'It doesn't matter what kind of events will unfold, nor the world's securitize may shake my belief. In the brink of death - shall my hands bring forth salvation - I'll forgo my life and crawl to you.'_

"I~D~I~O~T, That's what I said, right?"

END

rillia . tumblr dot com image/99568674795

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Geko

Geko

Onto the midnight, her phone rang; disturbing the peace dwelled in the sophisticated room. The moonlight peeked from the gap of the curtain, streamed in and framed her lovely face and a Gekota phone beside.

Geko

Geko

Mikoto shifted under her blanket, inwardly groaning, she snatched her phone open to discover a mail. "Geez...who is it from?" However upon seeing the sender's name, her pearly skin, as fair as White Lily, flamed red rose.

From: Idiot

Subject: None

'Misaka I forgot to ask you this afternoon, but can you help me finish my homework tomorrow?'

Short-circuited, tiny splash of sparks appeared on her forehead.

'Geez...This idiot sure doesn't hold himself, huh?' Mikoto gritted her teeth in irritation. 'But... I will go with him... just the two of us?'

A date.

The idea sprung out of blue. Mikoto's cheeks turned Strawberry pink.

'Yeah... I ought to launch my attack too at another site.'

Giving such a childish, pure declaration, she drifted to sleep with a giddy (satisfied) smile (smirk).


End file.
